Pleasure
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: 'Late at night, he comes into my room.' Warning inside...
1. Ciel

Warning: This is a lemon. If you do not like the idea of two men then I suggest that this be the **very **last story on your list. This whole story is written in Ciel POV. Don't like it; don't read it!

* * *

><p>Pleasure<p>

It was dark, nearly morning when I felt him climb into bed with me. Of course I didn't know it was a "him "at the time. At first I ignored it, it's not like I haven't had someone climb into bed with me before. I rolled over to accommodate whoever was in my bed with me. I felt him roam his hands up my leg, slowly caressing the skin there. I thought nothing of it. When I pressed myself deeper into the mattress I felt him move closer and pull me closer. I began to get scared. Who was this, know I wanted to know. I turn to the face of my butler smiling devilishly at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he smiles at me, his grin gaining in volume.

"Young Master…" He purrs like a kitten in heat. That's when I realize what he wants. He wants what he has come for so many nights before.

"What is it that you want, Sebastian?"

After that question he smirks at me because our roles have suddenly changed for he is the one who usually asks that question.

"I'm fairly certain you know what I have come for."

I feign innocence, and cock my head to the side waiting for his answer. He chuckles at our little game and decides to take matters into his own hands by capturing his lips with my own. I glower at him for he did not have permission to act upon his lust and kiss me. Though, after a while, I feel myself surrendering to the sweetness of the kiss. It is gentle and loving, almost, the way our mouths class as a waltz; and the way out tongues begin to duel as if we are fighting for the prize of a lovely maiden. And in that turn, I find myself moaning lightly and griping his hair, pulling him closer to me. I can feel his growl against my lips, though if it is enjoyment or impatience I cannot tell. The sudden need to breathe attacks me and as if he read my mind he pulls back and smirks at me. I am panting heavily, a deep scowl on my face.

"Did you not enjoy that, My Lord?"

I huff at him and look away. I am suddenly glad it is dark because of the deep stain of scarlet attached to my cheeks at the moment.

"What do you think?"

He smirks at me and captures my lips once again, but this time the kiss are urgent, almost bruising: desperate. His hand is on my leg again, and I curse the easy access he has, due to me only having on an oversized shirt. He slides his hands up my legs, redirecting his hand for a moment to brush over my penis, before continuing up the other side of my leg to lay his warm hand on my chest. I shivered when he broke our kiss to trail hot kisses down the side of my neck. He kissed until he got to the collar of the shirt before he growled in impatience at the barrier between him and my skin.

"May I take this off, Master?"

I only nod as his reply and he lifts me, with the hand this isn't currently in my shirt, like a china doll and pulls my shirt off. I frown at him when I hear my buttons popping. I was about to protest the reason he felt the need to take his frustration out on my shirt when I felt his tongue flick over my nipple. I shuddered, hating that I surrender so easily to his touch.

"My –my… My young master is so wanton today."

I blush again and I still find myself grateful for the darkness. When I say nothing, he takes my other nipple into his mouth and begins to knead it with his teeth, gently. Like a wanton whore, I arch my back and suppress a groan of pleasure. With a chuckle he releases my nipple begins to trail his hot kisses down my stomach, his tongue coming out to play occasionally. He growls again when he hits my underwear. I lift my hips for him to take them off but he roughly pushes me back down.

"Se-bas…" He cuts me off by locking his glowing red orbs to my own heterochromatic ones. He doesn't break his gaze as he engulfs my penis while still in the fabric of my underwear. My back arches and the moan that I have been trying almost desperately to suppress bursts from my mouth. I grip the bed sheets like a life line, involuntarily bucking my hips to the Rhythm he has set. I bit my bottom lip from crying out his name and all the while he stares at me, with the smirk of a devil. The thought, and the feel for I cannot see him, of him watching me makes me so excited I want to come there, but, like before, he pulls away as if he read my mind and instead captures his mouth in my own. Now I am the one eliciting a groan of frustration. He lifts me, when I am about to make a sound of protest, he yanks my underwear off my legs. I sigh in contempt as my now erect penis is free from its confines. He pulls away from me and leans over the side of the bed he is laying on. I can hear the drawer open and then close. I can hear the rustle of his cloths shedding; the bed hops a bit, before he is back at my side. He reverses our positions, him with his back against the head board and me atop him, before he hands me a bottle. I know what it is and what he is silently asking permission for. I sigh, pop the lid, and spill the contents of baby oil into my palm. He watches, his gaze heated, as I wrap my hand around his semi-erect member, spreading the warm liquid ever so slowly. I work my hand up, down, up, down and cause him to moan, which I only hear rarely.

"Please, Master, stop teasing."

I smirk at his begging and bit out…

"Who is the wanton one now?"

He growls at me, lust evident in his gaze before he decides, again to take matters into his own hands. He lifts me up and positioned himself at the entrance of my puckered anus. Slowly, he pushes into me. It doesn't hurt, because like I have said this isn't the first time, it is just a tad bit uncomfortable. When the tip of his erection is all the way in, he releases me. I do not expect to be released; therefore, I allowed myself to be fully impaled by his erection. I groan in pleasure at the sudden feeling of being full. We start a steady rhythm, our hips moving in sync with each other. I don't know how long we were that way before he grows impatient and flips our positions. I am now on my back and he is pounding into me. My legs are on his shoulders and his angle is heaven. He is hitting something inside me that feels like bliss.

"Ughm… Sebastian…" I am panting now. I am on the brink of coming. Then I feel his hand wrap around my erection. He begins to pump and everything goes white as I shoot hot come all over our stomachs. I feel Sebastian give one more feeble thrust before he shoots his load beep into my awaiting anus. He sags a bit atop of me, careful not to crush me. His lips meet mine in a passionate frenzy. His hands begin to roam once again until he locks his palm around my penis and pumps furiously. I am still not down from ecstasy and I can already feel my penis re-awakening. I thrust up into his hand moaning and panting. That was when I realized that I would be more fun to see him writhe beneath me. This time I flip us so that I am on top. I gaze hungrily into his eyes. Now, I will begin round two…

This is going to be a long night.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Do you want me to continue? Should I just let this be a one-shot? Let me know in your review.<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	2. Snickering

Okay so I finally worked out the kinks, but maybe not all of them, in this story but I'm not sure this is a good way to tease Sebastian. Input on this would be wonderful. So here it is…

**Pleasure ****Part 2**

I take his lips onto mine and we begin our dance again, dueling. I keep it up as I roam my hand around his check, making light circles on his nipples. I trail my finger in a straight line from the center of his chest to the tip of his waist line before I run it down his legs. I trail my finger back up and let it circle the head of his softened penis. I trace his it for a while before I move to caress his sack. He inhales hard, something I thought Sebastian would never do, and deepens our kiss. I break away from him panting. Tenderly, I kiss the side of his neck before I bite it gently. I start to trail his body with my tongue. Coming to his nipples, I stop and look at him. He is not flushed like I was but his eyes are glassy. I smile at myself for making him at least show glassy eyes. He looks as though he is about to ask me something and that is the moment I chose to draw his nipple into my mouth. I am awarded with another moan and I bite gently on his nipple. He arches his back and I pull away to look at him again for these are the things I do not expect from my demon butler. When his back is back against the pillows I draw in the other nipple, sucking on it like an infant would to drink its mother's milk. I feel his hands slide gently into my hair before he starts to roughly push me downward. I am retched away from his nipple with a soft pop and I let my tongue trail down his stomach before I have to strongly hold my own to play in his navel. He growls at me. He releases me and grips the sheet as to not force my head to where he wants it.

"Please, Master," He begs me and I am surprised by this.

I draw back to look at him and he has his eyes closed and he is panting. I smile at him, though he cannot see me, and I work my way down his body. I do not lick his penis; instead, I draw back and take his sack into my mouth.

"Ah, Master."

Again I am surprised but I do not draw back. He is clearly enjoying what I'm doing. He starts to reach his hand to his penis, obviously I'm not in the right spot and I don't want him to play with himself. I release his sack and bit out…

"I order you not to play with yourself.'

His eyes fly open and he is looking at me astonished. His grip tightens on the bed and his eyes flutter closed when I draw in sack back into my mouth. I nibble on some spots and suck on others. I want him to beg me to suck him but it will be tough as he is a demon and I assume they are used to being tortured.

"M-Master…"

"Hmm," I mumble around his sack and he groans.

"Why are you still teasing?"

I know why I am teasing I want him to beg. I chose not to answer as I twirl my tongue in circles around his sack. I am rewarded with yet another moan and I am pleased.

"Master…"

"Hmm," I repeat and he huffs in impatience.

"Will you get on with it already?"

I pull away just enough so that I can speak but my breath is still near his sack and he shivers when I talk.

"Do what?"

His head comes up to look into my eyes as best as he could before he states in a pleading voice...

"Suck me."

"Why would I want to do that, I'm having so much fun teasing you."

His head falls back to the pillows and he groans at the sensation of my breath on his sack.

"Please master, please. I beg of you."

I frown at him. He knows what I want from him and he is playing the role.

"No Sebastian, like a wanton female."

"Master please I need you to suck me," he stated with all his lust embedded in his voice.

I smile at that, obviously it will get no better than that. I drew him into my mouth and he moaned, which now isn't so rare. I suck on the tip of his penis, tasting his excitement, causing him to give an agonized whimper. He is too big for me to fit him all the way in my mouth but I try anyway and surprisingly enough I do not gag. I start to bob my head up, down, up, down, and finally I am rewarded with him writhing beneath me. I set a normal rhythm but I do not get to stay that way for long before he has flipped our positions. Now I am looking up into eyes that are glowing red hot and I suddenly realize that I have made an error. All thought leaves me however when I feel his lips press against my penis. I now am reduced to the wanton female I asked Sebastian to mimic earlier. I curse at myself for falling so easily into that role. I am moaning and thrusting my hips as he sucks me with his ever skillful tongue. I can feel myself about to come but he pulls away and I can feel his tongue at the entrance to my anus. Before I have a chance to protest his tongue is inside me moving like a snake.

"N-No fair S-Sebas-Sebastian."

He chuckles and releases me before positioning his penis back at my entrance. Before I have a chance to protest he thrust into me, seething his cock into my anus. I groan as he works his hips parrying, forward against, forward against, until I cannot take it anymore. My vision tilts dangerously as come shoots out of my penis. He chuckles and I can tell he about to make a snide comment when I feel his body tense up and he releases into me with a long groan of suppressed pleasure. He pulls out of me as we collectively catch our breath, and lays beside me, pilling me into his arms, and before I join him in sleep I realize that was what I got for teasing a demon.

The End

* * *

><p>There you have it folks. I'm sorry it took so long. I was going to experiment with masochism but I couldn't really figure out how so I decided to do it this way. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. Make sure to review to tell me if I did a good job or if I lived up to your expatiations or not.<p>

Deadly Sin: Gluttony, coming soon I hope…

REVIEW! =-)

* * *

><p><strong>YetAnotherJanewayFan<strong>


End file.
